1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding die for an operating knob which can be fixed to the heads of various operating levers with a single touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a resin gripper (hereinafter, referred to as an “operating knob”) is mounted on the heads of side brake levers, shift levers and hood opening support knobs of automobiles, as well as the heads of other various operating levers, in order to improve operability and touch.
The applicant has already provided the mounting structure of an operating knob, comprising: lever shaft 1 which provides peripheral groove 1a and rotation stop projection 1g; holder 2 which integrally forms second lock claw 2e locked to peripheral groove 1a, first lock claw 2d locked to locking hole 3c provided in shift knob 3, and rotation stop groove 2f locked to rotation stop projection 1g; and shift knob 3 which forms locking hole 3c locked to first lock claw 2d (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,329).
In the mounting structure of the operating knob, the operating knob is formed by three components, holder 2, second lock claw 2e, and shift knob 3, requiring multiple dies to be prepared for each of the three components, with a problematic unavoidable increase in cost. Furthermore, the production and mounting to an operating lever is also troublesome.